


Oldest of the Flock

by VenomQuill



Category: Original Work, Watching the World Burn: Corrupted
Genre: Fire drake in slavery again, Gen, death so be warned, this one was wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Fire drakes normally live to be as old as humans, though drakes in captivity with proper care can live longer. In dwarven slavery, they rarely last more than a few years. So, though clutches can have up to six or seven fertile eggs, the demand is high and they're often trapped in their natural homes and exported to different dwarven Cities.Most grow useless at the age of eighteen, despite sexual maturity being reached at fifteen.





	Oldest of the Flock

It was so hot. Hot and dark. Of course, she loved this life before. But now she didn’t. She didn’t like being in a really small space. She didn’t like the feeling of chains around her ankles and body. She was hot all the time. There were no tunnels to cool off in. A square opened in the wall. For a moment, a breath of cool air whisked inside. A pile of slop fell onto the ground. Before she could reach the sweet relief, the square shut.

She groaned, and her head fell to the ground. Another square, small, appeared about her. “ _Jiuhbe!_ ” the word was snapped above her. She huffed. The word was repeated. This time, a stick poked through the wall and jabbed into her side. She yelped and scrambled to get away as an electric shock ripped through her. Once the electricity stopped flowing through her, she looked to the other end of the tiny room. A red-hot glowing hole filled with red-hot rocks faced her. She took a deep breath and spat a burst of flame. The rock glowed brighter. She spat another gust of fire. It was weaker. The third time she spat at it, only a few flickers of flame escaped her throat.

She flopped down, groaning in exhaustion. She was so tired… so tired…

The square shut. Eventually, the locked door open, letting in a rush of cool air. Her metal collar was jostled, but she stayed put. She looked up just in time to see a long blade get raised by a tall, bipedal creature. Then, it swung down.

**Author's Note:**

> When no longer useful, they're killed and fed to the mountain elf slaves who can properly digest them. Dumak (mountain elves) are extremely hardy and can eat anything... even poison. Fire drakes eat elephant-badger, rock ram, leopard, cave dragons, and small critters like mud guppies and rock lizards. Captive fire drakes normally eat table scraps, and only enough to let them survive. Nothing is wasted and nothing is done beyond the point of minimum requirement.
> 
> This is part of an original story. All characters belong to me. An original story which has been published! Check out Amazon for "Watching the World Burn: Corrupted" by Julie Autumn! :D


End file.
